


I love you all over me

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets his answers to why Jared haven't fucked him yet, and he gets to see a new side of his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you all over me

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Rating & kinks: NC-17, first time, knotting, claiming, marking.
> 
> Written for [Blindfold_SPN](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/)

-¤-

Jensen groaned and arched up against Jared's body, want and hunger trailing fire through his veins each time the taller man's fingers moved over his bare skin, and Jared seemed to love touching Jensen, his big hands roamed over naked skin until Jensen was reduced to breathy moans and pleas.

"Please, why... fuck... why won't you do it?"

Jared didn't answer and Jensen hadn't really expected him to either, he had asked a lot of times but Jared never seemed to give an answer to why he wouldn't fuck Jensen. They did everything else and sometimes Jensen felt like the only part of Jared that _hadn't_ been inside him was Jared's cock. Like so many times before though, Jared knew how to distract Jensen and he slid down to wrap warm lips around Jensen's achingly hard cock and with the way Jared had been teasing him for an hour Jensen knew he wouldn't be able to last long with the warm heat surrounding him.

He came with Jared's name on his lips, each pulse of come into his boyfriends mouth seeming to take him one step closer to Nirvana. It was a long time before Jensen's brain worked well enough to wonder why Jared wouldn't take the last step.

-¤-

"Jay," Jensen said a few days later. "I will try to ask this now, when you can't distract me with your mouth or hands or... cock."

Jared snorted from where he was leaning against Jensen's kitchen counter, dimples popping out and Jensen thought that those dents might be just as distracting as Jared's cock ever was.

"Ask me what, Jen?" Jared said with a teasing smirk.

"Well, we've been together for months... why won't you fuck me?"

Jared froze in spot and Jensen went on before the man had time to say anything.

"I know that I'm the first human you've dated, that you've only been with weres or half-weres before and... I get it. I do but... Jay, I want to _be_ with you. I know I probably wont be as good as... but please, let me try at least?"

Jared looked shocked at that and before Jensen could say anything more he found himself wrapped tight in Jared's arms and the man looked down at him with worry in his eyes.

"Fuck, Jen, you think that's why I haven't...?" Jared said and reached up to push one hand through Jensen's hair. "Trust me, that's not why! I know you would be amazing, you _are_ amazing!"

Without giving Jensen a chance to speak Jared crushed their mouths together and his tongue licked over Jensen's lips in a way that made it impossible for Jensen to hold back and he parted his lips to let Jared's tongue inside. It was his own low moan that broke the spell and made Jensen pull away.

"Jared, no," Jensen mumbled and took a step back. "I mean it, I want to know why. You do everything to me, but I barely get to touch you."

Jared looked at him and then he moved to sit down at the kitchen table and when Jensen moved to sit down next to him Jared reached out and stroke his hand through Jensen's hair again, he often did that and Jensen wondered if it had something to do with the were blood running through Jared's veins.

"You've only been with pure humans before and..." Jared bit down on his lip for a moment. "You're not familiar with... exactly how things work, now are you?"

"Things work?" Jensen said with a frown on his face.

"Jensen, not all the werewolf characteristics disappear when we transform to human form," Jared said.

Jensen looked down over his boyfriend's body but he couldn't see any animal traits, besides the strength he knew that Jared possessed.

"I don't understand," Jensen said.

"Well, I..." Jared started and then fell silent again. "Okay, there's really no easy way to say this but if we have sex, I will... knot with you."

Jensen's eyes went wide, he knew enough about werewolf mating to know about knotting but he had never thought that it might carry over to the human part of them and suddenly Jensen understood why Jared hadn't allowed more to happen. The thought of Jared being stuck inside of Jensen did send worry curling its way through Jensen but at the same time he knew he wanted it, wanted to prove to Jared that he could be just as good as any of his boyfriend's previous partners.

"I want it," he said, swallowing down the worry. "Now I know, and I still want it."

Jared stared at him for a second and then he was in motion, strong arms pulling Jensen up and Jensen went willingly, arms wrapping around Jared's neck and his lips parted when Jared licked into his mouth. Strong hands landed on Jensen's hips and Jared practically lifted him off the floor. At 6'1" Jensen wasn't a small person but Jared was huge, and his strength made it easy for him to manhandle Jensen and the smaller man didn't hesitate to wrap his legs around Jared's waist and Jared walked them towards the bedroom, hands on Jensen's ass.

Jensen couldn't stop a gasp when Jared threw him down on the bed and the breath caught in his throat when he saw the look in Jared's eyes, dark and hungry in a way he had never looked before. For the first time he thought he could see the wolf in Jared.

Jared started undressing, revealing bulging muscles and tanned skin and Jensen couldn't take his eyes off him and when Jared stood naked in front of him Jensen felt himself quiver in anticipation and fear. His boyfriend didn't go carefully, instead he tore at Jensen's clothes, fabric ripping and Jensen could hear the sound of buttons falling to the floor but all he could think of was Jared's hands on his skin, warmer than ever before and each touch sent sparks through him.

"Jared," Jensen gasped when a big hand wrapped around his cock, causing his hips to snap up.

"Finally gonna make you mine," Jared said and reached for the lube. "Gonna mark you up so well, make sure everyone can smell me on you, _in_ you."

He pushed a slick finger into Jensen, pushing in deep and finding his prostate within moments and Jensen groaned when pleasure coursed through him, heightened by Jared's other hand that was still stroking his cock, fingers sliding up over the head to gather pre-come to slick the way. Before Jensen body had fully adjusted to the first finger, Jared pushed a second inside and despite the burn Jensen couldn't hold back a moan.

"More, fuck... Jared," he begged.

"Need to prepare you," Jared said and scissored his fingers deeps inside Jensen. "You've never been knotted before, I need you open for me."

Jensen knew the sounds that came from him were close to whimpers when Jared added more lube and pushed a third finger inside, slowly stretching the tight muscle and each flex of fingers had Jensen writhing on the bed. A small half choked scream escaped him when Jared leaned down and pressed his teeth into the soft inside of of Jensen's thigh, the pain mixing with the pleasure of Jared's finger inside him and it had him arching up off the bed.

"I think you're ready," Jared said with an almost predatory smile and pulled his fingers free, making Jensen whimper at the feeling of emptiness. "This will be easier if you're on all four."

"No," Jensen protested. "It's the first time... I want to see you."

For a second he saw something soft glimmer in Jared's eyes but then the man growled and pulled Jensen's legs over his shoulders and he aligned his hard dick, slowly pressing the head inside Jensen.

"Oh," Jensen gasped when he felt Jared stretch him wide.

It was everything he had hoped for, a sweet burn and Jensen tried to arch up to meet Jared's push into him but their position didn't give him much leverage and instead he was forced to go with whatever Jared was willing to give him. Jensen found his fingers sliding over Jared's sweat slicked skin, nails digging in when Jensen tried to get Jared closer in a wordless plea for more.

Jared pushed himself into the bottom with one hard thrust and the sound that came from him was animalistic, a sound of hunger and need and then he fell down over Jensen, teeth finding his neck and biting down hard enough for Jensen to cry out.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Jared groaned and slammed into Jensen hard, time and time again. "So perfect, gonna take my knot, aren't you? Gonna let me tie you."

Jensen tensed when he felt a blunt pressure against his hole, something big that was getting even bigger and Jared's thrusts slowed down and he pressed against Jensen with small, rolling motions. Jared _was_ careful but the knot was big and even with Jared lips mumbling soothing words against his lips couldn’t Jensen seem to relax fully.

"Jared, I..."

He didn't get more words out before Jared pushed the knot inside and Jensen cried out at the sudden burst of pain.

"There, knew you could take it," Jared said and trailed kisses down Jensen's jaw. "Feels so good around my knot, so fucking perfect."

The kisses changed into biting and Jared sucked bruises into the tender skin below Jensen's jaw, the feeling made Jensen's focus go away from the _omgsofulltoofull_ and slowly he felt himself relaxing enough for Jared to be able to move again, shallow trusts inside Jensen that had the knot tugging at his rim and Jensen felt pain give away to raw pleasure when the knot swelled even more and gave a constant pressure against his prostate.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Jensen groaned. "I had no idea that... _Jared_..."

He heard the awe in his own voice and Jared moved on top of him, letting go of Jensen's legs and Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's waist and pressed their bodies together. Jared bit down on Jensen's shoulder and pushed hard and deep, a rumbling growl rolling through him and Jensen could feel Jared coming inside of him, hot bursts of come that never seemed to end, held still in his body by the big knot.

"Now every were will know you're mine," Jared said, tongue laving over the bite marks.

The possessiveness of Jared's voice combined with the relentless push of the knot against his prostate made Jensen tip over the edge and for the first time in his life Jensen came untouched, cock pulsing out come over both their bellies and he felt his inner muscles clamp down hard around the big knot inside of him.

The pleasure was intense, more so than anything he had felt before and Jensen couldn't stop a low whine when Jared shifted on top of him and the knot moved against his prostate and slowly it sunk into Jensen that they were tied together, knot keeping Jared firmly locked inside of him and that knowledge made another wave of pleasure surge through him.

"God, Jensen," Jared mumbled and licked up the sweat that had gathered at the hollow of his throat. "If I'd known you could take it so well I would have claimed you a long time ago."

Jensen looked up at him through heavy eyelids, the wild side of Jared seemed to have faded away some but his boyfriend still looked down on him with a gaze that practically screamed 'mine' and Jensen realized he really didn't mind it.

"That was..." he started but was interrupted by a moan when Jared shifted again. "Fuck, feels so good inside of me."

Jared smirked at that and reached down to grab around Jensen's hips before he rolled them over until Jensen was sprawled on top of him, bodies still connected.

"Gonna mark every inch of your body," Jared said and sucked a mark on top of Jensen's bicep. "Tie you to me time and time again, and you will love it, won't you?"

Jensen could only moan in pleasure and when Jared's lips moved up his neck Jensen tilted his head to the side to give Jared better access to the sensitive skin. He didn't know how long Jared would stay knotted inside of him, but he didn't care and when he fell asleep on top of Jared, it was with his boyfriend’s knot still buried deep inside him.

-¤-

  



End file.
